Umm Sibuna please:
by myheartsastereo
Summary: Nina's back for another year at Anubis House. Fabina is stronger then ever, and what could go wrong? oh yeah everything.
1. Chapter 1

**hey everybody! this is my first fanfiction so most likely it sucks! haha:) Again if you haven't read any of Anotherfacelessauthor 's story's please go read them they are fantastic! **

**If any of you have any idea's for chapter 2 or idea's please lemme know! **

**otherwise have fun reading:) **

I walked into Anubis house for the millionth time, but for some reason it felt different. It wasn't the fact that Trudy was cooking the best cake in the world. Or that Alfie and Jerome we're in the living room probably already making this year's list of pranks. I walked up stairs not totally sure what was going to happen. As I walked towards my room I heard yelling,

"Well I can't be a mind reader Fabian," I immediately knew it was Amber yelling at Fabian, but why?

"I just can't wait another minute to see Nina," said Fabian.

I thought my heart was going to jump out of my chest.

Yeah, you see Fabian and I are dating, and yeah that's pretty much the story! I walked in the room probably with the biggest grin on my face ever; well as good of grin you could have after traveling across an ocean. You know those cheesy moments in a movie with the flowers and slow motion running to the person you are desperately in love with! Yeah that happened, but not with Fabian. Amber ran towards me and basically knocked me over. I laughed and hugged her as she screamed,

"NINA!" in my ear.

Fabian's laugh made me turn. He looked different since I'd last saw him if that was possible in the 3 months we were away from each other. His hair was longer, he was taller. I stepped towards him and he finished the other 5 feet in between us clutching me in that sweet Fabian hug.

Trudy yelled up for lunch, so finally I had to release Fabian. We walked down the stairs like an old couple holding hands and laughing at each other. It was amazing to see everybody, I personally could have done without Joy but I'd hope everything would soon be back to normal. Patricia and Eddie were being themselves. Yelling at each other but yet we all knew they we're totally in love. And we found out this year we would be taking in 2 new Anubis house members, Patricia's twin, Piper and a girl named Shelby.

Shelby wouldn't be coming until 2nd semester, but I secretly wondered… there are only 6 beds for girls in Anubis house, so who's leaving? This question ate away at me all lunch. Amber finally broke my concentration,

"Nina, you have got to come see these shoes I bought this summer!"

"Oh alright Amber!" I answered back, but in the dark small corner of my mind, this question was still bugging me.

Later that afternoon I decided that there was only 1 person who could help me answer this question. Fabian. I walked to his room needing some answers! All my best friends we're in this house, other than Joy, and I didn't want to lose any of them. I was knocking on the door when Eddie came out,

" Hey, Nina is Patricia in her room?"

"Yeah I think so, is Fabian in there?" I asked.

"Yeah, he is," he answered with a big grin on his face.

I just shook my head as I walked in. Fabian looked up from his Science book and smiled.

"Science already?" I teased.

"Never too early," Fabian answered back

I wanted to tell him, but did I sound crazy. Yeah a freaky ghost is haunting me and if I don't get her that mask she'll basically kill me and everybody I care about. Yeah we're over the craziness.

"So, if Shelby is coming 2nd semester, who's leaving? I mean there's only 6 beds which are all taken currently so I'm a bit confused!" I blurted out.

Fabian looked at me wondering if I was joking. When he realized I wasn't he laughed.

"Nina, is that why you came here? To ask your wonderful boyfriend which one of the girls would be leaving 2nd semester?"

He laughed and leaned in to kiss me. His warm breath on my face, I leaned in, kissed him back, never wanting to stop. After I thought about it, I was quite dizzy, but that's probably because I hadn't taken a breath. We split, and smiled. He laughed,

"Miss me much?"

"Like you wouldn't believe," I answered back.

Eddie came in looking like he'd just not breathed for 2 minutes, which if he was with Patricia that wouldn't surprise me.

"Oh sorry guys, but dinners ready!" he said as he rushed out of the room.

From the time I'd been with Fabian, Mara had arrived. It was great, Anubis house was all together. And we were all starting again. And I finally realized why it had felt so weird walking back into Anubis, it was because no matter how much I tried to look past it I truly had missed these 8 people.


	2. Chapter 2 Fabians POV

**Hey guys! shorter chapter sorry! been super busy should update again in a few days! **

**please review guys! and if you have ideas lemme know! :) **

Fabian's PoV

I walked to my room, smiling like an idiot. Gosh, she was beautiful, that brown hair and blue eyes. I had missed her so much but it was okay now, because we we're all together. But Joy. I didn't want her getting in between us. I realized what we all needed. It was time to get Sibuna back together.

I left everybody note's saying 'Sibuna meeting F and E's room 12'. As I was walking down the stairs I stopped to listen, Victor was on the phone, yelling at somebody.

"No, I don't think the cup is gone! And how could Nina Martin help us with that?"

A moment passed, Fabian could tell by the sound that the person on the other line was answering Victor also yelling.

"No, tricking them would be a stupid thing to do Eric. They would see right through us!"

'Eric' I thought, Eddie's Dad. Head master of the school.

I left, I didn't want to hear any more 'plans' that they had for anybody.

I almost rammed into Nina as I walked down the stairs.

"Hey!" She said cheerfully.

"ohh, umm, hi"

"Fabian, are you okay?" Nina asked.

"Oh, yeah, sure. On your bed there's a note go read it tell Amber and then meet me in my room after, we need to talk." I whispered in her ear.

She nodded and ran off. I went down to my room and waited. Nina stormed in only moments later,

"Fabian, what's going on?"

I told Nina what I heard. And that I wasn't so sure about Eddie's dad anymore.

"Woah, it's been a full day and we already have some crap on our hands. Well Fabian there isn't much we can do. We just need to wait til something happens then decide our game plan. Wait, is this why you called Sibuna together?" Nina said.

It was good she could always fix me. Change my mind, make me see things a different way.

"No, it's the beginning of the school year. And Sibuna is a part of this and a part of us!"

I leaned in, kissing her slowly. Inhaling her sweet smell. I could feel our hearts generating together, like electricity. I whispered,

"I love you,"

"I love you too, Fabian" she answered softly.

We let go of each other, sitting awkwardly I took her hand in mine. I wanted just to stay here forever, my hand linked to hers. I felt like I could touch the sky. Eddie of course had to storm in on our perfect picture.

"Hey, have you guys seen Patricia anywhere? Piper's here!" Eddie said.

"No, haven't seen her." Nina said. Our hands still linked, she didn't let go as she got up.

"Fabian, you coming?"

"Yeah, let's go!" I answered.


	3. WOAH MAN! AUTHOR NOTES:

**Hey everybody! if your reading this your probably pretty cool because you just took 30 seconds of your life to read me saying how cool you are:) **

**ahaha sorry, yeah not really cuz you probably are!;)**

**So yeah im really not sure what i should tell you:) **

**Please review my story's im always looking for new ideas bcuz truthfully i come up with ideas just for the chapter im on! haha, so yeah if you want more of anybody or less haha but i must say fabian is staying right where he is i am a total Fabinan:) haha yeah i just totally made that up but you get my point! **

**Also i just wanted to remind any of you Percy Jackson fans out there**

**go read anotherfacelessauthor's fanfic's there amazing and if you have, that crazy best friend she always talks about... **

**yeah, umm... that's me.**

**well thanks for the reviews guy! im looking forward to keep writing!**

**and for all you starkid's you guys are amazing and "redvines, what the he! can't they do?"**

**if you guys like are reading and are like, umm thats a starkid lyric. **

**yeah i usually listen to starkid while I write... so yeahhh 3 **

**ohhhh i love me some Joey Richter! **

**DISCLAMER: yeah i dont own HOA,,,, blah blah blah:)\**

**Thanks for the support guys:) **


	4. Chapter 3 Mara's PoV:)

**Hello people whom have decided to read this chapter:) it's quite good! lol im jk idrk if it is:) **

**so sorry i havent uploaded lately been super super busy but DONT WORRY! **

**after i read like 700 pages of Percy Jackson *COUGH* Anotherfacelessauthor *COUGH* **

**gosh hate being sick;) highway sign:) **

**anyways yeah if you guys have any ideas please lemme know**

**also im sorry but it was really hard to stay in Mara's character so i know that it isnt perfect! **

**Disclamer: yeah, I dont own HOA (i wish! lol) **

Mara's PoV:

I woke up realizing what was today was. Not only was it my favorite day of the year, the first day of school, it was also my anniversary with Jerome. My day had automatically been made when I looked up and saw Jerome sitting on the end of my bed.

He smiled, he held a single red rose in his hand.

"Mara, would you fancy going to dinner with me?"

"I would love to Jerome!" I answered.

He handed me the rose, kissed me on the cheek and walked out. Leaving me freaking out. Where was Patricia when you needed her!

I heard a crash and screaming coming from downstairs. I knew that scream could only come from 1 person. Amber.

I ran to the stairs and couldn't believe what I saw.

Amber laid awkwardly at the bottom of the stairs tears running down her face. She didn't look like Amber. She was about to scream again in pain when I yelled,

"Oh my god! I'll get Trudy!"

Everybody was up by the time the paramedics has finally filed out. They had to move Amber as minimal as much. All of Anubis was dismissed from school. We all wanted to go see Amber!

On the way to the hospital, Alfie wouldn't shut up. He held a bouquet of flowers. Amber favorite of course and Patricia brought all of Amber's favorite magazines. Nina sat here, you could tell she had been crying, Fabian held her hand and put his arm around her in comfort. I noticed all these things as I too realized a tear had fallen. Jerome grabbed my hand, as if knowing everything I was thinking. He looked into my eyes. Looking into his eyes I could see my world. Him. And I knew that no matter what happened to the 8 of us we would all be friends forever.

In the hospital we went to the desk,

"Hello, we're here to visit Amber Millington." I said to the receptionist

"Room 453, 4th floor, east wing," she answered.

"Thank you!"

Amber Millington was the queen or 2 things. Shopping. And looking fantastic no matter what. But at this moment she was neither. The 8 of us stood in the door way worrying together. When we noticed the BIG stack of fashion magazine's in the corner.

"What? How did she?" Patricia said astonished!

A weak voice called from in the room, "the bible says, always be prepared."

We all laughed as we walked.

"Amber, what did the doctors say?" I asked worrying myself sick.

"They said I broke my leg in 4 places. I'll be back to the house in a few days but they want to keep me here a few more days." Amber said as she sighed.

"Oh my gosh! Amber do you know what happened?" I asked astonished at what had happened.

"No, I just fell. I was heading down stairs to help Trudy with breakfast like normal."

"That's weird. How you just fell?"

I noticed as I said this, Fabian's look towards Nina. I had a feeling they thought something else had happened.

Amber didn't look good. She looked as if she had been up for 20 hours and had been punched in the stomach. This defiantly wasn't right. We all decided that we were all hungry, so we would take turns going to the cafeteria. Alfie refused to leave Amber's side which didn't surprise any of us. I walked alone Jerome and Fabian already leaving.

All I could think about was Amber. We had never been the best of friends but I knew in the end we would do anything for the other same as everybody else. My phone buzzed. Making me lose my train of thought. I looked down and was… surprised at the number who was calling. Mick.

I answered the phone is a daze.

"Hello"

"Mara?" I heard the familiar voice of my ex lost cause love on.

"Mick?" I answered, well hello I knew it was him.

"Where are you?"

"Iceland. Where are you?"

"Mara, seriously. I'm here. Australia wasn't working. I need to see you. Mara, I never stopped thinking about you. I couldn't focus there, thinking you were here. And had no idea, Mara, I'm in love with you."

I was sure I was going to die. No, wait maybe I did.

Nope, but my life had to just get this much more complicated.

"Umm… Mick I'm at the hospital. Amber broke her leg." I answered, totally in shock of what had just happened.

"Okay I'll be there in 15."

Mick was coming.

I am dating Jerome.

Mick's in love with me.

He came across the western hemisphere for me.

Could it get any more complicated?

Of course.


	5. Chapter 4 Nina's pov:)

**hey guys! so totally got pretty pumped with this chapter! **

**probably will update like tuesday bcuz i mean bones is tomorrow. soooo yeahhhh **

**Anotherfacelessauthor know's what i meannnn :) **

**so yeah:) review pleaseee and lemme know what you think! :) **

Nina's pov

I woke up for the 5th time this week and looked over to the spot where my best friend should be. I missed her so much. There was a knock at my door Fabian walked in, once he saw my face he automatically knew what I was feeling.

"Nina," he said as he wrapped me in a hug.

A tear fell down my cheek; Fabian looked at me and smiled.

"You know what today is?" he asked me

"Yes, 3 months," I said he always knew what to say to make me smile.

"And," he pushed

"And the day Amber comes home."

Once again Anubis was let out of school for the coming home of Amber. We had a huge party planned for that night.

All of a sudden my locket, which was securely on my neck, started to flash like it did when I opened the secret door to the cellar. I looked up at Fabian. His face told me I wasn't crazy. I look the locket off, as I held it in my hand it seemed like it was trying to tell us something. I looked at Fabian. He was suddenly gone. I was alone. It was me and the locket.

Hours later I woke up, I was in the room in the attic. My head spun when I got up as I fell into the wall. I used the wall as support and found the door which thankfully the locket still worked to open. I couldn't feel my feet as I slowly walked down the stairs. I walked out to my room as I saw Fabian. He looked weak, he'd been crying. I couldn't support myself. I called to him as I fell. He looked over as I hit the floor. The next thing I was in his arms. I couldn't help myself, I started crying. He held me as a shook, we sat in the hallway. Together forever.

"Nina, you had me scared to death." He said he looked scared as he confessed this to me.

"I'm sorry Fabian. What happened?" I asked my voice sounded just like I did. Weak.

"I have no idea. One minute you were there. The next you were gone. It's 3pm. You we're gone for 5 hours. Where were you?"

"I have no idea, I woke up in the room in the attic." I said.

He could tell how exhausted I was.

"Nina, let's go into your room"

He helped me up and walk. We collapsed into my bed. Fabian had his arms around me. I fell asleep in an instant. I knew I was okay now.

I woke up to Fabian's arms still around me. And a sleeping Fabian.

Suddenly I heard a voice,

"Well finally! You two looked adorable I must say though." I looked over to see Amber, smiling, in her bed.

"Amber! Wait did anybody see us other than you?"

"Just Alfie, don't worry." She answered grinning.

"Wait Amber, what time is it?" I answered as I realized I had a killer headache.

"Almost 6, dinner should be up here soon. Alfie said he would bring us up some."

Fabian woke up just as Alfie and Trudy came up stairs with a bunch of food.

"Nina, how are you feeling?" Trudy said as she came in with more food.

"I have a headache and I'm still a little bit dizzy." I answered.

"Okay well I want you to rest up here then. Fabian, dinner is ready. Amber do you need anything?"

"No, I'm good Trudy." Amber answered

Trudy walked out to dinner. Fabian kissed me and gave me a hug. He didn't know how much that helped me. I really needed him right now. I had no idea what was going on with the locket. Why would it bring me to the room I found so many years ago?

I had no idea what was happening. All of a sudden the locket started lighting up again. I took it off, holding it in my hand I had no idea what was going to happen. All I heard over the beating of my heart was Amber. She screamed to Fabian. I could hear footsteps coming up the stairs. And then it was all over. I felt myself slipping away and then I was out.


	6. Chapter 5 Fabian

**hey guys! **

**so yeah sorry this is a short chapter. **

**it was a ton of fun writing tho! **

**please lemme know if you have brilliant ideas! **

**Thanks guys3**

Fabians POV

I ran upstairs.

Nina.

I couldn't lose her. I ran into her room. Nina was nowhere in sight. Amber sat on the bed; the look on her face told me what had happened. And it started all again.

I knew I wouldn't know where Nina is for a few hours. I didn't know if she was okay. And even if I did know that wouldn't help anything. Nina has the locket and if she was in the attic I couldn't get to her without it. Sometimes I wished there was more than one locket.

"Amber, what happened?"

"I... I don't know" Amber stuttered.

"She was here one moment, then she was gone." Amber said in tears.

I walked to my room in defeat. I had no idea where Nina was. Last time she was in the Attic. Why? The locket had never acted up before. The attic was where it all started. Sibuna. And most importantly, Nina and I.

I couldn't handle not knowing. The thought came to mind. Is the universe trying to tell us something?

I ran into Alfie not paying attention.

"Ehh you okay Fabian?"

"No, Nina is gone," I said

"Where'd she go?"

"Alfie if I knew that, don't you thing I would be there?"

"True…" he said looking dumb

"Help me look for her please"

"Okay I'll go look downstairs," Alfie said as he ran down the stairs.

I went up to the attic. I walked through the door. I remembered this was the place we first listened to the story of Sarah Frobisher Smithe. The first time I had spent time with Nina. The first time Nina and I were yelled at for having secret dates. I couldn't believe just 2 years ago this is where Sibuna started. How much had changed since then? The next thing I knew, I was on the floor and a current of pain fled through my head. Blackness took over and I drifted away.

I woke up to the sun rising and headache. I walked into Nina's room to find Nina sitting.

"Nina," I said as she looked up at me.

Light filled her face. My world lit up. I knew I wasn't alone. She was here with me.

"Nina, where were you?"

"Fabian are you okay? I was in the cellar. But I'm alright."

"Yeah I'm fine, I was knocked out in the attic." I said still in shock of the whole thing.

"We better go to breakfast," I pointed out.

We walked downstairs. I was worried. How is that ironic that we both get lost for hours in the attic?

Patricia, Eddie, Alfie and Amber were already at the table, Mara, Joy, Jerome, and Piper were nowhere to be seen. I sat down at the usual spot.

"Sibuna meeting during free period today. We need to talk." I said.

Patricia nodded, "okay."

The thought came in my mind again was somebody or something trying to tell us something. It seemed like when Nina and I were together nothing was ever safe. I was sad to think this, I loved Nina but every time we are together something bad happens.

"So guys you ready for today?" Patricia said obviously excited

"Excited for what?" I asked having no idea what he was talking about

"It's auditions for the play," Amber said rolling her eyes as she did

I got up at this. Nina looked up confused.

"Going to get my books,"

Nina nodded.

I walked to my room thinking. I didn't know what was going on, but this whole passing out thing was really starting to piss me off. I noticed something sitting on my bed. A package, a white little box sat with an odd essence.

On top of it there was a note. I read the note aloud,

"One unlocks a secret. The other hides it away forever."

As well as there was an old piece of parchment.

**_Unleash the secrets of the past, look behind the glass._**

I opened the package I couldn't believe what I saw inside.

The locket glowed when I reached out.

I opened it expecting to see the picture of Sarah.

There was a picture of a little boy looked about the same age as Sarah did in Nina's locket.

The house shook. I fell into my bed hitting my head.  
I could feel the warm blood trickling down my neck.

I knew what was happening.

But Sibuna was ready.


	7. Chapter 6 Mara's pov

**Hey everybody! sorry I haven't updated in a while! **

**This is a pretty long chapter, ahhhhhh im sorry it's emotional. **

**I seriously was in tears writing it. **

**(i can see it now anotherfacelessauthor LAUGHING at me.) she probably is. **

**anywayyy,,, i'm sorry it's super hard to stay in Mara's character. So this is what my version is of her. **

**if you like Jara. Im sorry. **

**Disclamer... blahhhh blahhhhh yeahhh **

**review pleaseee:) **

Mara's POV

I woke up, in a rush. Thinking I had gotten a call from Mick, that he was coming back for me. Yeah, except that wouldn't happen. I'm me. Mara. Not as pretty as Amber or Nina, but smart.

My phone beeped sending my thoughts flying away. I looked at it not expecting it to be from anybody important. Probably just mom checking in as usual.

NEW TEXT FROM MICK, Flashed across the front of my phone.

I thought I couldn't see right. There was no way my dream was reality. I lost all respect for him when Mick left to go to Australia. I tried to keep a long distance relationship with him, but in the end, Jerome was always there for me. He's the one I should be with.

I opened the text not knowing if I wanted to read it.

"_Hey babe see you for lunch today!" _

Okay, calling me babe when we were dating, sure adorable. But seriously now, after all we've been through, the only thing I could respond with was "_I'm not your babe." _

I got up to challenge the day and see what else it could throw at me. I walked out the door ready to grab food, ignore people, and steer clear of conversation. I was greeted by a note,

Fancy lunch? Love –J

Okay I was screwed. Mick was my past. Jerome is now and when I think of my future, I think of him. It had crossed my mind wondering what it would be like if Mick had stayed. If we would still be together months later. Mick and I, we didn't work. As much as we tried to make it work, it never would have.

I walked down stairs with a sudden lack of appetite. I wonder why! I walked to the kitchen trying to avoid people, one person in particular. Jerome. Thank the gods that Mick wasn't put back in Anubis because of the lack in rooms. I would have died. Jerome walked in the dining room I could see his eyes scanning the room looking for me. I ducked out of the kitchen before he saw. I figured it would be better if I didn't have any reasons to have a clouded judgment today. I walked out the door, wishing this day could be over. Obviously I was happy to have 8 hours of classes to take my mind off the guy drama in my life.

Starting with chemistry, where we thankfully did a lab. Blowing things up could always be fun.

Then to History, where I could sit, listen, and ignore everything possible to do with Mick and Jerome.

Then to drama, the killer. The new drama teacher, Mr. Floodinburg, told us that for the spring play we'd be doing Romeo and Juliet. Then he wanted us to pair up and do the balcony scene. We all knew after the first pair had gone, who would be Juliet and who would be Romeo. Nina and Fabian. I could never understand Nina and Fabian's relationship. Sure, I loved Jerome just like Nina loves Fabian, but there connected in a whole other way. I got placed as Lady Montague, good to know I die in the end and don't say much. Yep that's me.

Lunch was next. Maybe this was the real killer.

I was sitting at the table with Nina, Fabian, and Eddie. The rest of Anubis was not back yet so we decided to chill and wait for them. Mick walked in the door, big surprise. Loud, always making an entrance. Fabian got up and welcomed his old roommate. I hadn't seen Mick but I knew he'd be wearing that sweet smile he always did when he was around me.

"Wait who are the flowers for Mick,"

I suddenly heard Fabian ask, I knew. Me. Jerome could be here any minute and he was bringing me flowers. I sat with a glum look on my face; I currently had nothing to be happy about. Mick was ultimately coming in between me and Jerome. Something I never thought would happen.

Mick walked in. Sun-tanned and a sweet smile. Any girl's definition of perfect. Oh well except mine.

I couldn't look at him. He was basically breaking me and Jerome up. Funny thing was he didn't know it. Neither did Jerome. Even I wasn't completely sure of my feelings anymore.

He walked up to me, I couldn't do anything. I couldn't find the words to tell him that I still loved him or that I loved Jerome. All I could do was walk away. I couldn't be here.

I ran upstairs, the tears streaming down my face, countlessly.

A while later, Nina came up and sat on my bed.

"Mara, I know we've never been the best of friends, but you know if you need me you can come to me with anything right?" Nina said knowing that I needed somebody obviously.

"Yeah I know. Thanks Nina"

She got up to walk out, not wanting to be pushy.

"Nina,"

"yes?"

"I can't explain it. I love Jerome with everything I am. When I think of my future I see him in it. But then why can't I get over the fact that Mick came back for me and is here now?"

"Mara, Mick is your past. A part of you will always be the person you were when you dated him. He left. When you broke up, you never had to think about him if you didn't want to because he wasn't here as a daily reminder. When Fabian and I broke up last year, I missed him a lot. He was here and still my best friend but a constant reminder of what didn't work out. We worked our problems out. The question is do you want to work your problems out with Mick or do you want to be with Jerome? "

"Thanks Nina,"

After this Nina walked away but stopped in the doorway,

"They canceled this afternoon's class, big storm coming in."

I think this was as good as news I was going to get all night.

I loved Anubis house and everybody in it! But I always felt like I didn't belong or that something was going on I wasn't in the loop on.

Maybe I didn't.

Sleep was the only thing that would help me now. It didn't come through. I sat, thinking about my options.

Mick.

Jerome.

Heck with guys, Neither.

If I did choose neither, I would have to life with the fact of seeing Jerome everyday. And I would have to see Mick at least once a day. I can't deal with this.

I was acting of instinct, not sure if that was good or not.

I dialed the number. "Hello" A voice answered.

"Mom, I need you to bring me home."

"The jet will be there in 4 hours."

CLICK

Well there was no turning back now.

The only way I could get to any of these people would be to write to them.

I'd start with Jerome.

Jerome:

_Jerome, _

_You were the greatest boyfriend. I can't write you this letter without tears coming to my eyes. It was nothing you did to make me leave, and this isn't a whole Joy disappearance thing. I really am leaving. I don't know if I'll be back one day but for now. This is what I need to do. I can't tell you enough how sorry I am for leaving like this. Maria sounds nice. Go for her. I'll always love you in my heart and soul. And thank you, you helped me get through so much. Including Mick. I must go. And I love you don't ever forget that. Love –Mara_

I clicked print. This was where it all began and all ended.

Patricia was next.

Patricia:

_I can't tell you how much I love to room with you. We became much more than friends, Sisters. That can never be replaced. I have to leave for me. This isn't what I've always wanted. And I'm not doing anybody any good here. Jerome will get over me. Everybody will. Please Patricia for me, will you do one thing for me. Make sure Jerome's dating somebody good for him. You are the steady one with this group. Remind them all that I love them but I needed to do this. Love –Mara_

Nina:

_Nina, _

_You have helped me through a ton, whether or not you knew it. You and Fabian are forever, anybody can see that. Just remind Joy that you two can't be broken up. I can't say there's a specific reason that I'm leaving but I can't be here. With Jerome and Mick and everybody else. I love you all. Please remind the others of this. They'll always listen to you. Love –Mara_

Amber:

_Amber, _

_We've had our ups and downs. It's made us stronger in the end. I love you. Your one of my best friends no matter what. I'm leaving today. I might be back, but I need to do this for me. I love you. And remember; listen to your heart. Love -Mara _

The tears were falling down my face, uncontrollably. Eddie walked in, I shut my laptop. Wanting to disappear.

"Mara?"

"Yeah?" I answered.

"Are you okay?"

"Nope. But I'll live."

Eddie was always a sweet, considerate person. But I was surprised by what he did. He walked over to me. Sat down on the bed, took me in his arms and gave me a tight hug. I felt at this moment, all the reasons I should stay, but also all the reasons I should leave.

There was no turning back now.

"Do you need help packing?"

"How did you…" He cut me off

"Mara, I've been there before. I know how it is. Not knowing if you can stay here. And you left your letters on the printer. I was actually just bringing them to you."

He squeezed me tightly.

Jerome walked in.

This couldn't have gotten any worse.

But Patricia also walked in.

Patricia looked like she could have thrown something at me. She stormed out of the room.

Eddie's arms slowly released me.

He got up to walk out and got a nice black eye.

Jerome walked away as I ran over to help Eddie.

"Trudy!" I yelled down the hall.

Minutes later we had ice on Eddie's face, but the swelling hadn't gone down.

"I guess I deserved that!" He said with a half smile.

"No you didn't. Thanks Eddie. I have to go. "

He nodded. He understood that I had to leave.

"Jerome!" I yelled down the hallway.

I was now mad. Pissed. Was more the word.

I couldn't believe he PUNCHED Eddie.

I walked to his room.

"Jerome," I yelled through the door.

The door swung open. Jerome sat on his bed looking off into space. He face had no emotions. The only thing I could see through his eyes was hurt.

I handed the note to him and walked out. He can come and find me if he wants a goodbye.

I walked up stairs to finish packing. I was mostly done. I should try to talk to Patricia. There was one more letter I needed to write.

Mick:

_Mick, _

_Looks like it didn't do any good. I'm leaving. _

_Goodbye. –Mara_

I wrote another letter.

Jerome:

_My flight leaves at 7. East wing, door 35. Just in case you wanted to know. _

I sealed all the envelopes and brought my luggage down stairs. I left the now 5 letters sitting on my bed. This was the end. I remembered all the good times I'd had in this house. All the memories. I called to Trudy. She deserved a goodbye.

She hugged me tightly.

"It's okay Trudy. I have to go. But this is for me. I love you all."

I couldn't walk away from him. But I had to. This was the end.

"Goodbye Trudy, "A tear rolled down my cheek.

I turned. "Trudy, tell them their letters are on my bed. "

It was the last time going through this door. I turned the knob and walked out to the taxi. Tears streaming down my face.

Goodbye.


End file.
